Template talk:Dead Rising 2 Survivors
__TOC__ really like dens edit Just wanted to say that I really like Dengarde's edit. Looks good, and I like how the two DLCs were integrated into the nav box. --Mistertrouble189 19:22, 21 May 2011 (UTC) :For preservations sake, here are the old templates for CZ and CW, in case we decide to do something with them. Template:survivors0 Template:CW Template:CWC (More to come as I find them) Dengarde 20:09, 21 May 2011 (UTC) :nice job, we can just redirect them to this template. A 19:01, 28 July 2011 (UTC) ALL survivors listed on template Male characters location busts of all A 18:01, 28 July 2011 (UTC) File:dead_rising_soldier_mask_bust.png|8-ball File:dead_rising_adrian_bust.png|adrian File:dead_rising_alice_bust.png|alice File:dead_rising_allen_bust.png|allen File:dead_rising_allison_bust.png|allison File:dead_rising_amber_bust.png|amber File:dead_rising_andrea_bust.png|andrea File:dead_rising_andy_bust.png|andy File:dead_rising_anim_bust.png|anim File:dead_rising_antoine_bust.png|antoine File:dead_rising_archie_bust.png|archie File:dead_rising_barra_bust.png|barra File:dead_rising_bessie_bust.png|bessie File:dead_rising_bibi_bust.png|bibi File:dead_rising_bill_bust.png|bill File:dead_rising_bob_bust.png|bob File:dead_rising_brandon_bust.png|brandon File:dead_rising_brent_bust.png|brent File:Dead rising brian (Dead Rising 2) bust.png|brian File:dead_rising_brittany_bust.png|brittany File:dead_rising_cameron_bust.png|cameron File:dead_rising_camille_bust.png|camille File:dead_rising_carl_bust.png|carl File:dead_rising_carlos_bust.png|carlos File:dead_rising_chad_bust.png|chad File:dead_rising_charlie (protester)_bust.png|charlie File:Dead_rising_soldier_mask_bust.png|Charlie Six File:dead_rising_helen_bust.png|cherry File:dead_rising_chrystal_bust.png|chrystal File:dead_rising_chuck_bust.png|chuck File:dead_rising_cinda_bust.png|cinda File:dead_rising_cora_bust.png|cora File:dead_rising_crystal_bust.png|crystal File:dead_rising_curtis_bust.png|curtis File:dead_rising_dale_bust.png|dale File:dead_rising_danni_bust.png|danni File:dead_rising_darcie_bust.png|darcie File:dead_rising_dean_bust.png|dean File:dead_rising_denyce_bust.png|denyce File:dead_rising_deetz_bust.png|deetz File:dead_rising_derrick_bust.png|derrick File:dead_rising_dick_bust.png|dick File:dead_rising_doris_bust.png|doris File:dead_rising_drake_bust.png|drake File:dead_rising_dwight_bust.png|dwight File:dead_rising_earl_bust.png|earl File:dead_rising_elrod_bust.png|elrod File:dead_rising_emanuel_bust.png|emanuel File:dead_rising_erica_bust.png|erica File:dead_rising_esther_bust.png|esther File:dead_rising_europa_bust.png|europa File:dead_rising_fausto_bust.png|fausto File:dead_rising_floyd_bust.png|floyd File:dead_rising_gary_bust.png|gary File:dead_rising_gemini_bust.png|gemini File:dead_rising_gordon_bust.png|gordon File:dead_rising_gretchen_bust.png|gretchen File:dead_rising_harjit_bust.png|harjit File:dead_rising_helen_bust.png|helen File:dead_rising_helicopter_pilots_bust.png|helicopter_pilots File:dead_rising_irwin_bust.png|irwin File:dead_rising_jack_bust.png|jack File:dead_rising_jacob_bust.png|jacob File:dead_rising_janus_bust.png|janus File:dead_rising_jared_bust.png|jared File:dead_rising_jason_bust.png|jason File:dead_rising_jasper_bust.png|jasper File:dead_rising_jeanna_bust.png|jeanna File:dead_rising_jed_bust.png|jed File:dead_rising_jenny_bust.png|jenny File:dead_rising_jeremiah_bust.png|jeremiah File:dead_rising_jessica_bust.png|jessica File:dead_rising_jock_bust.png|jock File:dead_rising_john_bust.png|john File:dead_rising_johnny_bust.png|johnny File:dead_rising_johnny_k_bust.png|johnny File:Dead rising soldier mask bust.png|jonesy File:dead_rising_juan_bust.png|juan File:dead_rising_julius_bust.png|julius File:dead_rising_justin_bust.png|justin File:dead_rising_kalee_bust.png|kalee File:dead_rising_katey_(case_zero)_bust.png|katey_(Case_Zero) File:dead_rising_katey_bust.png|katey File:dead_rising_kenneth_bust.png|kenneth File:dead_rising_kerri_bust.png|kerri File:dead_rising_kevin_bust.png|kevin File:dead_rising_kirby_bust.png|kirby File:dead_rising_kris_bust.png|kris File:dead_rising_kristin_bust.png|kristin File:dead_rising_lance_bust.png|lance File:dead_rising_lashawndra_bust.png|lashawndra File:dead_rising_leah_(Dead Rising 2)_bust.png|leah File:dead_rising_lenny_bust.png|lenny File:dead_rising_leon_bust.png|leon File:dead_rising_lillian_bust.png|lillian File:dead_rising_linette_bust.png|linette File:dead_rising_looter_bust.png|looters File:dead_rising_louise_bust.png|louise File:dead_rising_lucas_bust.png|lucas File:dead_rising_luke_bust.png|luke File:dead_rising_lulu_bust.png|lulu File:dead_rising_luz_bust.png|luz File:dead_rising_madison_bust.png|madison File:dead_rising_mark_bust.png|mark File:dead_rising_marvin_bust.png|marvin File:dead_rising_matthew_bust.png|matthew File:dead_rising_mckenzie_bust.png|mckenzie File:dead_rising_mercenary_black_bust.png|mercenary_black File:dead_rising_mercenary_blue_bust.png|mercenary_blue File:dead_rising_mercenary_orange_bust.png|mercenary_orange File:dead_rising_michael_bust.png|michael File:dead_rising_michelle_(Dead_Rising_2)_bust.png|michelle File:dead_rising_mckenzie_bust.png|mckenzie File:dead_rising_nevada_bust.png|nevada File:dead_rising_nikki_bust.png|nikki File:dead_rising_nina_bust.png|nina File:dead_rising_noah_bust.png|noah File:dead_rising_oscar_bust.png|oscar File:dead_rising_pat_bust.png|pat File:dead_rising_pearce_bust.png|pearce File:dead_rising_randolph_bust.png|randolph File:dead_rising_randy_bust.png|randy File:dead_rising_ray_bust.png|ray File:dead_rising_raymond_bust.png|sullivan File:dead_rising_rebecca_bust.png|rebecca File:dead_rising_reed_bust.png|reed File:dead_rising_richard_bust.png|richard File:dead_rising_roger_bust.png|roger File:dead_rising_rosa_bust.png|rosa File:dead_rising_royce_bust.png|royce File:dead_rising_sarah_bust.png|sarah File:dead_rising_seymour_bust.png|seymour File:dead_rising_sharon_bust.png|sharon File:dead_rising_shaun_bust.png|shaun File:Dead_rising_soldier_mask_bust.png|shin File:dead_rising_skylar_bust.png|skylar File:dead_rising_snowflake_bust.png|snowflake File:Dead_rising_soldier_bust.png|simon File:dead_rising_stacey_bust.png|stacey File:dead_rising_stuart_bust.png|stuart File:dead_rising_summer_bust.png|summer File:dead_rising_sven_bust.png|sven File:dead_rising_tamara_bust.png|tamara File:dead_rising_tammy_bust.png|tammy File:dead_rising_taylor_bust.png|taylor File:dead_rising_ted_bust.png|ted File:dead_rising_terri_bust.png|terri File:dead_rising_tia_bust.png|tia File:dead_rising_tim_bust.png|tim File:dead_rising_tir_employee_bust.png|tir_employee File:dead_rising_tir_employee_dead_bust.png|tir_employee_dead File:dead_rising_tk_bust.png|tk File:dead_rising_tks_bodyguard_bust.png|tks_bodyguard File:dead_rising_tom_bust.png|tom File:dead_rising_trixie-lynn_bust.png|trixie-lynn File:dead_rising_vikki_bust.png|vikki File:dead_rising_wade_bust.png|wade File:dead_rising_wallace_bust.png|wallace File:dead_rising_walter_bust.png|walter File:dead_rising_willa_bust.png|willa File:dead_rising_woodrow_bust.png|woodrow File:dead_rising_zmckenzie_bust.png|zmckenzie File:dead_rising_zombie_jock_bust.png|zombie_jock full character needed: Jessica michelle pearce randy sarah tir employee dead tk vikki tom walter zmckenzie File:dead_rising_soldier_mask_full.png|8-ball File:dead_rising_adrian_full.png|adrian File:dead_rising_alice_full.png|alice File:dead_rising_allen_full.png|allen File:dead_rising_allison_full.png|allison File:dead_rising_amber_full.png|amber File:dead_rising_andrea_full.png|andrea File:dead_rising_andy_full.png|andy File:dead_rising_anim_full.png|anim File:dead_rising_antoine_full.png|antoine File:dead_rising_archie_full.png|archie File:dead_rising_barra_full.png|barra File:dead_rising_bessie_full.png|bessie File:dead_rising_bibi_full.png|bibi File:dead_rising_bill_full.png|bill File:dead_rising_bob_full.png|bob File:dead_rising_brandon_full.png|brandon File:dead_rising_brent_full.png|brent File:dead_rising_brian_full.png|brian File:dead_rising_brittany_full.png|brittany File:dead_rising_cameron_full.png|cameron File:dead_rising_camille_full.png|camille File:dead_rising_carl_full.png|carl File:dead_rising_carlos_full.png|carlos File:dead_rising_chad_full.png|chad File:dead_rising_charlie_full.png|charlie File:Dead_rising_soldier_mask_full.png|Charlie Six File:dead_rising_helen_full.png|cherry File:dead_rising_chrystal_full.png|chrystal File:dead_rising_chuck_full.png|chuck File:dead_rising_cinda_full.png|cinda File:dead_rising_cora_full.png|cora File:dead_rising_crystal_full.png|crystal File:dead_rising_curtis_full.png|curtis File:dead_rising_dale_full.png|dale File:dead_rising_danni_full.png|danni File:dead_rising_darcie_full.png|darcie File:dead_rising_dean_full.png|dean File:dead_rising_deetz_full.png|deetz File:dead_rising_denyce_full.png|denyce File:dead_rising_derrick_full.png|derrick File:dead_rising_dick_full.png|dick File:dead_rising_doris_full.png|doris File:dead_rising_drake_full.png|drake File:dead_rising_dwight_full.png|dwight File:dead_rising_earl_full.png|earl File:dead_rising_elrod_full.png|elrod File:dead_rising_emanuel_full.png|emanuel File:dead_rising_erica_full.png|erica File:dead_rising_esther_full.png|esther File:dead_rising_europa_full.png|europa File:dead_rising_fausto_full.png|fausto File:dead_rising_floyd_full.png|floyd File:dead_rising_gary_full.png|gary File:dead_rising_gemini_full.png|gemini File:dead_rising_gordon_full.png|gordon File:dead_rising_gretchen_full.png|gretchen File:dead_rising_harjit_full.png|harjit File:dead_rising_helen_full.png|helen File:dead_rising_helicopter_pilots_full.png|helicopter_pilots File:dead_rising_irwin_full.png|irwin File:dead_rising_jack_full.png|jack File:dead_rising_jacob_full.png|jacob File:dead_rising_janus_full.png|janus File:dead_rising_jared_full.png|jared File:dead_rising_jason_full.png|jason File:dead_rising_jasper_full.png|jasper File:dead_rising_jeanna_full.png|jeanna File:dead_rising_jed_full.png|jed File:dead_rising_jenny_full.png|jenny File:dead_rising_jeremiah_full.png|jeremiah File:dead_rising_jessica_full.png|jessica File:dead_rising_jock_full.png|jock File:dead_rising_john_full.png|john File:dead_rising_johnny_full.png|johnny File:dead_rising_johnny_k_full.png|johnny File:Dead rising soldier mask full.png|jonesy File:dead_rising_juan_full.png|juan File:dead_rising_julius_full.png|julius File:dead_rising_justin_full.png|justin File:dead_rising_kalee_full.png|kalee File:dead_rising_katey_(case_zero)_full.png|katey_(Case_Zero) File:dead_rising_katey_full.png|katey File:dead_rising_kenneth_full.png|kenneth File:dead_rising_kerri_full.png|kerri File:dead_rising_kevin_full.png|kevin File:dead_rising_kirby_full.png|kirby File:dead_rising_kris_full.png|kris File:dead_rising_kristin_full.png|kristin File:dead_rising_lance_full.png|lance File:dead_rising_lashawndra_full.png|lashawndra File:Dead rising leah (Dead Rising 2) full.png|leah File:dead_rising_lenny_full.png|lenny File:dead_rising_leon_full.png|leon File:dead_rising_lillian_full.png|lillian File:dead_rising_linette_full.png|linette File:dead_rising_looter_full.png|looters File:dead_rising_louise_full.png|louise File:dead_rising_lucas_full.png|lucas File:dead_rising_luke_full.png|luke File:dead_rising_lulu_full.png|lulu File:dead_rising_luz_full.png|luz File:dead_rising_madison_full.png|madison File:dead_rising_mark_full.png|mark File:dead_rising_marvin_full.png|marvin File:dead_rising_matthew_full.png|matthew File:dead_rising_mckenzie_full.png|mckenzie File:dead_rising_mercenary_black_full.png|mercenary_black File:dead_rising_mercenary_blue_full.png|mercenary_blue File:dead_rising_mercenary_full.png|mercenary_full File:dead_rising_michael_full.png|michael File:dead_rising_michelle_(Dead_Rising_2)_full.png|michelle File:dead_rising_mckenzie_full.png|mckenzie File:dead_rising_nevada_full.png|nevada File:dead_rising_nikki_full.png|nikki File:dead_rising_nina_full.png|nina File:dead_rising_noah_full.png|noah File:dead_rising_oscar_full.png|oscar File:dead_rising_pat_full.png|pat File:dead_rising_pearce_full.png|pearce File:dead_rising_randolph_full.png|randolph File:dead_rising_randy_full.png|randy File:dead_rising_ray_full.png|ray File:dead_rising_raymond_full.png|sullivan File:dead_rising_rebecca_full.png|rebecca File:dead_rising_reed_full.png|reed File:dead_rising_richard_full.png|richard File:dead_rising_roger_full.png|roger File:dead_rising_rosa_full.png|rosa File:dead_rising_royce_full.png|royce File:dead_rising_sarah_full.png|sarah File:dead_rising_seymour_full.png|seymour File:dead_rising_sharon_full.png|sharon File:dead_rising_shaun_full.png|shaun File:Dead_rising_soldier_mask_full.png|shin File:dead_rising_skylar_full.png|skylar File:dead_rising_snowflake_full.png|snowflake File:Dead_rising_soldier_full.png|simon File:dead_rising_stacey_full.png|stacey File:dead_rising_stuart_full.png|stuart File:dead_rising_summer_full.png|summer File:dead_rising_sven_full.png|sven File:dead_rising_tamara_full.png|tamara File:dead_rising_tammy_full.png|tammy File:dead_rising_taylor_full.png|taylor File:dead_rising_ted_full.png|ted File:dead_rising_terri_full.png|terri File:dead_rising_tia_full.png|tia File:dead_rising_tim_full.png|tim File:dead_rising_tir_employee_full.png|tir_employee File:dead_rising_tir_employee_dead_full.png|tir_employee_dead File:dead_rising_tk_full.png|tk File:dead_rising_tks_bodyguard_full.png|tks_bodyguard File:dead_rising_tom_full.png|tom File:dead_rising_trixie-lynn_full.png|trixie-lynn File:dead_rising_vikki_full.png|vikki File:dead_rising_wade_full.png|wade File:dead_rising_wallace_full.png|wallace File:dead_rising_walter_full.png|walter File:dead_rising_willa_full.png|willa File:dead_rising_woodrow_full.png|woodrow File:dead_rising_zmckenzie_full.png|zmckenzie File:dead_rising_zombie_jock_full.png|zombie_jock To do full pics and bust |} mug shots File:dead rising soldier mask.png|8-ball File:dead rising adrian.png|adrian File:dead rising alice.png|alice File:dead rising allen.png|allen File:dead rising allison.png|allison File:dead rising amber.png|amber File:dead rising andrea.png|andrea File:dead rising andy.png|andy File:dead rising anim.png|anim File:dead rising antoine.png|antoine File:dead rising archie.png|archie File:dead rising barra.png|barra File:dead rising bessie.png|bessie File:dead rising bibi.png|bibi File:dead rising bill (Dead Rising 2).png|bill File:dead rising bob.png|bob File:dead rising brandon.png|brandon File:dead rising brent.png|brent File:dead rising brian (Dead Rising 2).png|brian File:dead rising brittany.png|brittany File:dead rising cameron.png|cameron File:dead rising camille.png|camille File:dead rising carl.png|carl File:dead rising carlos.png|carlos File:dead rising chad.png|chad File:dead rising charlie.png|charlie File:dead rising helen.png|cherry File:dead rising chrystal.png|chrystal File:dead rising chuck.png|chuck File:dead rising cinda.png|cinda File:dead rising cora.png|cora File:dead rising crystal.png|crystal File:dead rising curtis.png|curtis File:dead rising dale.png|dale File:dead rising danni.png|danni File:dead rising darcie.png|darcie File:dead rising dean.png|dean File:dead rising deetz.png|deetz File:dead rising denyce.png|denyce File:dead rising derrick.png|derrick File:dead rising dick.png|dick File:dead rising doris.png|doris File:dead rising drake.png|drake File:dead rising dwight.png|dwight File:dead rising earl.png|earl File:dead rising elrod.png|elrod File:dead rising emanuel.png|emanuel File:dead rising erica.png|erica File:dead rising esther.png|esther File:dead rising europa.png|europa File:dead rising fausto.png|fausto File:dead rising floyd (Dead Rising 2).png|floyd File:dead rising gary.png|gary File:dead rising gemini.png|gemini File:dead rising gordon (Dead Rising 2).png|gordon File:dead rising gretchen.png|gretchen File:dead rising harjit.png|harjit File:dead rising helen.png|helen File:dead rising helicopter pilots.png|helicopter pilots File:dead rising irwin.png|irwin File:dead rising jack (Dead Rising 2).png|jack File:dead rising jacob.png|jacob File:dead rising janus.png|janus File:dead rising jared.png|jared File:dead rising jason.png|jason File:dead rising jasper.png|jasper File:dead rising jeanna.png|jeanna File:dead rising jed.png|jed File:dead rising jenny.png|jenny File:dead rising jeremiah.png|jeremiah File:dead rising jessica.png|jessica File:dead rising jock.png|jock File:dead rising john.png|john File:dead rising johnny k.png|johnny File:dead rising johnny.png|johnny File:Dead rising soldier mask.png|jonesy File:dead rising juan.png|juan File:dead rising julius.png|julius File:dead rising justin.png|justin File:dead rising kalee.png|kalee File:dead rising katey (Case Zero).png|katey (Case Zero) File:dead rising katey.png|katey File:dead rising kenneth.png|kenneth File:dead rising kerri.png|kerri File:dead rising kevin.png|kevin File:dead rising kirby.png|kirby File:dead rising kris.png|kris File:dead rising kristin.png|kristin File:dead rising lance.png|lance File:dead rising lance.png|lance File:dead rising lashawndra.png|lashawndra File:dead rising leah (Dead Rising 2).png|leah File:dead rising lenny.png|lenny File:dead rising leon.png|leon File:dead rising lillian.png|lillian File:dead rising linette.png|linette File:dead rising looter.png|looters File:dead rising louise.png|louise File:dead rising lucas.png|lucas File:dead rising luke.png|luke File:dead rising lulu.png|lulu File:dead rising luz.png|luz File:dead rising madison.png|madison File:dead rising mark (Dead Rising 2).png|mark File:dead rising marvin.png|marvin File:dead rising matthew.png|matthew File:dead rising mckenzie.png|mckenzie File:dead rising mercenary black.png|mercenary black File:dead rising mercenary blue.png|mercenary blue File:dead rising mercenary.png|mercenary blue File:dead rising michael.png|michael File:dead rising michelle (Dead Rising 2).png|michelle File:dead rising nevada.png|nevada File:dead rising nikki.png|nikki File:dead rising nina.png|nina File:dead rising noah.png|noah File:dead rising oscar.png|oscar File:dead rising pat.png|pat File:dead rising pearce.png|pearce File:dead rising randolph.png|randolph File:dead rising randy.png|randy File:dead rising ray (Dead Rising 2).png|ray File:dead rising raymond.png|sullivan File:dead rising rebecca.png|rebecca File:dead rising reed.png|reed File:dead rising richard.png|richard File:dead rising roger (Dead Rising 2).png|roger File:dead rising rosa.png|rosa File:dead rising royce.png|royce File:dead rising sarah.png|sarah File:dead rising seymour.png|seymour File:dead rising sharon.png|sharon File:dead rising shaun.png|shaun File:Dead rising soldier mask.png|shin File:Dead rising soldier mask.png|six File:dead rising skylar.png|skylar File:dead rising snowflake.png|snowflake File:Dead rising soldier.png|simon File:dead rising stacey.png|stacey File:dead rising stuart.png|stuart File:dead rising summer.png|summer File:dead rising sven.png|sven File:dead rising tamara.png|tamara File:dead rising tammy.png|tammy File:dead rising taylor.png|taylor File:dead rising ted.png|ted File:dead rising terri.png|terri File:dead rising tia.png|tia File:dead rising tim.png|tim File:dead rising tir employee dead.png File:dead rising tir employee.png|tir employe File:dead rising tk.png|tk File:dead rising tks bodyguard.png|tks bodyguard File:dead rising tom.png|tom File:dead rising trixie-lynn.png|trixie-lynn File:dead rising vikki.png|vikki File:dead rising wade.png|wade File:dead rising wallace.png|wallace File:dead rising walter.png|walter File:dead rising willa.png|willa File:dead rising woodrow.png|woodrow File:dead rising zmckenzie.png|zmckenzie File:dead rising zombie jock.png|zombie jock DR2 and OTR survivors How can we identify survivors that appear in both DR2 and OTR? We are putting new survivors in the OTR section of the template, but maybe we can italicize or bold those who appear in both games? Thoughts? --Mistertrouble189 00:32, 22 August 2011 (UTC) :i like your template idea. lets wait for the game to be released it is possible that all survivors will be in DR2:OTR, in which case we don't need to worry about it. A 08:33, 22 August 2011 (UTC) ::if you dont want to wait, and you want to have to change not only the survivor page but the template everytime we learn about a survivor, i created four templates for colors, and have them as edit icons too: ::you could make your own custom one. A 08:35, 22 August 2011 (UTC)